scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Make a Beeline Away from that Feline
Make a Beeline Away from that Feline is the ninth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,a short-lived revival attempt and the thirty-fourth episode overall in the series. It was later repackaged as the ninth episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the thirty-third episode overall in the series. Premise While visiting Daphne's Aunt Olivia, the latter becomes suspected of being a thieving cat creature late at night, brought on by a glowing medallion, which makes her rob jewelry stores. Synopsis The gang visit Daphne's aunt, Olivia Dervy, who lives in New York. On the way to her apartment, they witness a robbery in a jewelry store. Scooby falls down into the sewer and sees a strange cat-like creature carrying an armful of expensive jewelry. They head to Olivia's apartment, where she tells them she has been suffering from terrible nightmares. A few weeks ago, she received a cat medallion in the mail, and began having dreams ever since. She dreamed she turned into a cat creature and began to commit robberies. They call her doctor, Dr. Bell, to give her some prescriptions. After that, the gang decide to investigate who sent Olivia the package, along with the robbery in the jewelry store. Shaggy and Scooby discover the package was sent from a cemetery, where they find the crypt where the cat creature lies. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, and Daphne, discover that there is a trap door in the jewelry store that leads to the cemetery. The gang meet up in the cemetery and head back to the hotel, where Olivia has had another nightmare. Also, there are wet paw-prints leading from her window to her bed, convincing her that she is really transforming into a cat creature. The gang devise a scheme to catch the cat creature; they eventually catch him after Scooby-Doo leads him on a harrowing elevator ride, and discover that the cat creature is actually Dr. Bell. He used the cat medallion to hypnotize Olivia because of her effective response to hypnosis, so he could pin his robberies on her and escape with millions of dollars worth of stolen jewelry. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Olivia Dervy * Hascul * Mr. Bixby Villains: * Cat Creature * Dr. B.B. Bell Other characters: * Cab driver * Police officers * Dada-Doo Locations * New York City, New York ** York Towers ** Bixby's Jewellers ** Mile Long Hot Dogs ** Gray Cemetery *** Grave Thirteen-B Objects * Dr. Bell's prescription * Cat Medallion's shipping package * Mile Long Hot Dog * Cat medallion * Richmond Ruby Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Taxi Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The real York Towers (the apartment that Daphne's aunt is staying at) is an apartment building located on East 79th Street in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, built in 1961. * The Season 3 DVD release of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! titles this episode "Who Was That Cat Creature I Saw You WIth Last Night". * Much like the previous episode, this episode features a feline-themed monster. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the cat creature broke into the elevator, the glass disappears instead of being on the floor of the elevator. * Hascul's strange lurking behavior is never explained. Often such a character will turn out to be a detective working undercover, but not in this case. * The show switches to a more rubber-y animation style when Scooby gets stuck in an elevator with the Cat Creature. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes